


And Why Are You Home So Late?

by Manateequeem



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Champions live, Domestic, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FREN!!!, M/M, Post Calamity Ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manateequeem/pseuds/Manateequeem
Summary: Just some domestic Revalink.





	And Why Are You Home So Late?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillydoesfanficstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lillydoesfanficstuff!!! You are coolest :))
> 
> I have written a little something to celebrate you becoming an old'n, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Warning, this fic does feature Teddy.)

Revali was impatiently tapping the mahogany armrests on his large blue chair which sat in the middle of the house Link and him shared in Hateno village. He had been waiting all evening for Link to come home so someone could make him dinner, because although Revali knew that he could easily outshine Link in making a simple meal if challenged, he wasn’t going to bother, because it was Link’s turn to do something. And maybe he enjoyed the taste of his egg fried-rice, so what?

Revali slouched back onto the chair groaning as a deep scowl set itself onto his face. “I’ll be home by eight.” He mocked cheerily, pulling a faux happy expression and speaking in a squeaky voice which he knew was nothing like Link’s. Accuracy be damned, he had every right to mimic his partner, even if he sounded like a child. “Ugh.” Revali stretched his legs out, straining them slightly so that they could reach the pine coffee table which had a cup of empty tea from hours ago resting atop a lime green mat.

_Looks like I’ll be cooking myself dinner._ Revali drooped of the chair, rear end hitting the floor as he then hastily stood up and dragged his feet to the cooking area of their cosy house. _Again._

“No matter,” he puffed out his chest and eyed the pantry menacingly, “I’m sure Link won’t mind if I cook him some curry.” Revali fully well knew that Link, contrary to popular belief, hated spicy food, only really eating it in extreme situations to beat the heat. He knew it was petty of him, but again, he felt liked he deserved it and he hadn’t had a good curry in months.

He laughed evilly as he chopped onions with the flick of the wrist and was extremely liberal with how many hot peppers he plonked into the steaming broth. _Link can deal with a bit of spice. Besides, it was cooked by yours truly, how can he resist._

The Rito put the metallic lid over the pot, indicating that he had finished cooking and went back to armchair, miffed that Link wasn’t home yet, and beginning to drift off into a slumber. A rather angry one.

 

 

 

He was abruptly awoken to the sound of a hearty laugh outside, _(Daruk,_ he acknowledged) and the timid giggle of Mipha. He frowned yet again, and stormed over to the window to only confirm his thoughts, and he was appalled to find that not only Mipha and Daruk spent the entire day with Link, so did Urbosa and Zelda! _Why didn’t they invite me? Am I no longer a Champion now that Ganon has been defeated?_ He clicked his tongue, deciding that he would no longer put up with this nonsense and he would confront these peasants for so blatantly leaving him out. He marched over to the front door and slammed it open, eyes immediately locking with a rather surprised looking Link.

“Hi Revali!” Zelda chirped, red dusting her cheeks.

  _They were out drinking for sure_.

“Hello.” He replied, beak a thin line, and emerald orbs glaring daggers at Link.

“I thought for sure you would be asleep by now.” Link commented sheepishly, glancing over at Daruk for support.

“Of course you did, it is nearing midnight!” Revali looked at Daruk, telling him not to interfere, “You said you’d be back by eight!”

“I thought I would, but then Sidon showed up, and he insisted we all had dinner at the Zora’s Domain!” Link retorted, motioning to Sidon who gave a pathetic wave. Mipha nodded.

Revali was offended that Sidon was invited and he wasn’t. He muttered something.

“What was that?” Urbosa chimed in.

Revali spoke again, a bit louder this time, “Why wasn’t I...”

Link looked at him expectantly.

“Why wasn’t I invited!” Revali shouted, it being more of a statement than a question from his tone.

“Oh,” Link drawled with a knowing smile, “I see what this is. Revs was feeling left out!” He chuckled.

Revali blushed at the use of the pet name in public, “Well, in my defence, you didn’t even ask if I wanted to go!”

“Yes I did.” Link laughed.

“What, no you didn’t!”

“Remember, I asked if you wanted to go visit Goron city and you scoffed,” Revali coughed at this and Daruk gave him and odd look, “everyone else we, Zelda and I being we, found along the way, or in Urbosa's case, found in Goron city.”

“Well, I didn- okay, but-“ Revali's spluttering was cut off by another giggle from Mipha which eventually morphed into laughter from everyone, including Revali. Link pulled him into an embrace, and Revali happily obliged.

“Ew, gross. I guess we should all head home now.” Zelda smiled, while Urbosa helped her stand up straight.

“It’s late, you can all stay here for the night.” Link smiled at him, praising Revali for his amiable behaviour.

“Are you sure, bud?” Daruk raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, sure.” Link grinned, “It will be like one massive, weird sleepover!”

“Revali, Link, my friends, you are too kind! We thank you for this hospitality!” Sidon beamed, a toothy white grin.

Revali opened the door and held it for everyone to enter his home.

 

 

 

The dining table was squished to say the least as everyone crowded around the curry Revali prepared earlier, but they managed to make it work.

Link groaned, “Why curry?” he folded his arms childishly and Revali chuckled.

“I have you know that my curry is delicious, and Daruk is evidence of that. Look at how he is wolfing it dow-“

“Daruk wolfs anything down.” Urbosa interrupted as she popped a spoonful of rice into her mouth. Revali shot her a glare and continued.

“As I was saying, you should learn to love my curry.” He smiled, seemingly satisfied with his 'work'.

Link looked at him, frown melting into something more affectionate as he took a bite of the curry and gulped down a pint of water after every bite.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m not really sure if there is space for all of us here…” Mipha muttered, looking doubtfully at all of the blankets and pillows lined up along the floor of the small living room, length almost spanning into the kitchen.

“Yeah, we can head home, you guys. It’s no problem.” Daruk nodded enthusiastically, not wanting to impose.

Revali and Link would not have any of that, shaking their heads at their guests and telling them to relax, soon wishing them all a goodnight and heading up the small staircase to their own room, shutting the door behind them.

“Sorry.” Revali quickly spluttered out, facing the wall as Link sat down on the bed behind him.

“What for?” Link chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

“You know,” Revali began, playing with a few feathers in a way which was very unlike his usual confident self, “being a bit of a ...”

He stopped for a moment, contemplating on how to describe his behaviour, before Link helpfully pitched in, “an asshole?”

“Well,” Revali folded his wings and turned to Link with a frown, “a bit rude, don’t you think.”

Link chuckled, standing and pulling the Rito into a warm embrace.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, after waving off the other Champions Revali stood in front of Link and pointed at him. “As great company as you are, Link, I had been thinking over the night that I desire a dog.” Revali held his wings up as if to amplify his point. “With a dog, I won’t desire company while you’re away doing what ever it is that you do during the day.”

Link’s blue orbs lit up immediately, to Revali’s surprise, and by midday were riding Epona out to the Outskirt Stable. Revali had claimed that he had seen a particularly fine looking dog out there for sale, and so the two had set off to go and meet the dog.

“Hey,” Link spoke, looking behind him at Revali as Epona rode down the rodes which she was already familiar with, “does this dog actually like you?”

“What do you mean?” Revali scoffed, pushing one of his braided feathers which threatened to enter his beak backwards. “Of course he loves me!”

Link hummed and the two continued onwards in a comfortable silence as the sun’s beams shined and warmed their backs.

 

 

 

 

They arrived at the stable, and while Link greeted some familiar faces he had not seen since his days of defeating Calamity Ganon, Revali quickly stalked towards the grey dog,  a Schnauzer from the looks of it, and bent down petting the grey curls with a wide grin.

Link hadn’t seen Revali so utterly overjoyed about an animal like this ever before and so he padded over to where Revali was and crouched beside him, holding out a hand for the dog to sniff.

“Has he got a name?” Link asked, glancing at Revali, azure eyes filled with affection.

“No,” Revali shook his head, “not yet. But if we take him in, I have the perfect name, if I do say so myself.”

The dog barked happily, rubbing his soft head against Link’s hand affectionately. Link grinned at Revali and Revali grinned back.

“Yeah?” Link placed his other hand on the floor beside him, and he could feel silky feathers resting atop his hand.

“Yeah.” Revali spoke softly, petting the dog.

“Go on then.” Link took his hand off the dog and looked at his lover again.

“Teddy.”

Link beamed. It really was perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woop thank you all for reading this!!


End file.
